


Eclipsed

by taichara



Category: Azure Striker Gunvolt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes its easy to miss what you have, if you lock down too hard on what you have already lost.  The results are usually not pretty; this is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipsed

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt: any, any, We are blind to the people who need us / But you're the kind of person who could understand that fault_

_* Just keep moving. We’ll go together, and it will be alright – you just keep putting one foot in front of the other. We can do this. *_

Gentle, firm, an endless litany inside his head; the only thing he wanted to hear. The only person he wanted to hear … too much, pushed too far, why he did have to kill him, why, why why …

She was his lifeline, and she knew it. Hovering like a Tiffany angel on digital wings, nestled deep in his own soul, Joule coaxed him along with the softest of whispers, the lightest touch against his shattered, shell-shocked self. But she would guide him home again, be his shield until he found himself.

 

_I never wanted this_

_How could I have …_

-*-

_“Answer me! You can’t be dead! Answer me! Do something! What happened, tell us what happened – damn it, you can’t be dead – that’s Copen’s gun isn’t it – answer me –!”_

There was nothing; he was nothing; only darkness that long since devoured him whole – and then, like a coal of ice, sensation came trickling in and out of existence against his savaged self …

He could not move. Could not make a sound. Did not see. But faintly, faintly, there was the frantic clutch of hands on battered flesh, sobs rending the air.

Moniqa. Moniqa, wailing into his hair like a lost soul, begging for him to speak. Oblivious to his words to Gunvolt, to his plan. His plan to … she would have been … would have had to …

 

_I never wanted this_

_How could I have …_


End file.
